


Damn, Baby. Damn.

by MelanieCampbell



Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanieCampbell/pseuds/MelanieCampbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a distraction, Steph is ready for a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn, Baby. Damn.

" **Damn Baby Damn"**

 

 

**JE owes the characters.**

**This story is based on the Florida Georgia Line Song.**

**For AvBabe. Get better!**

 

 

      The team just finished another successful distraction take down. I hate these. Yes, they are a fast and easy way to capture a dangerous man, but I hate having her anywhere near these lowlifes. I can't stand watching the way they drool over her in her skimpy dresses, and I know exactly what they are thinking watching her dance in her FM heels.

"We're ready, boss."

I just nod in response to Tank as I watch her where she stands near the doorway of the club. Her arms folded, hugging herself. I can tell by her reactions after each one of these takedowns, that she hates it too.

"We're going roll. You and Steph are offline for the night."

I hear him walk off and then drive away. I can't bring myself to look away from her as I approach and gather her into an embrace.

"You did good, babe."

I notice her eyes brighten with my praise.

"Tank gave the orders. You and I are offline till morning." I feel myself smiling down at her.

"Really?"

I can see the wheels turning in her head. She's wants to ask me something. How can she not know I would say yes to anything she wanted. I would do anything for her. I gently tip her chin up with a finger making her gaze those beautiful blue eyes into mine.

"Yes."

I watch as laughs softly and smiles for me. She grabs my hand, and without another word pulls me into the club.

She loves to dance. She is so uninhibited, so free, when she lets the music moves her. I commit her every movement to memory.

When the song ends, she pulls me towards the bar. She is the only one I ever let lead me.

I watch as she sips on the straw of her fruity drink, and her body begins to sway with the music.

She catches me staring at her ruby red lips, and gives me a "it's on a little later on" wink.

The song changes and her face lights up. "This is my favorite song!"

I watch as she puts her drink down and starts dancing along to the music as she moves onto the dance floor.

I watch her move for a moment before moving in close to her, and feel her body moving with the rhythm.

"I can't believe how bad you got me." I whisper in her ear.

She waggles her eyebrows and sways her body away from mine, giving me a better view.

She bends her knees and rolls her body to the music.

I don't think I can take much more of her teasing. I want her now. I pull her against me, her back to my chest, and wrap my arms around her waist. I hold her body tight and she lays her head back on my chest. We begin to move as one.

"I loved watching you break it down." I whisper in her ear.

She wiggles her bottom into me.

"Damn, Baby. Damn." I moans through gritted teeth.

She pulls away and takes my hand. I can't take mush more. I need her. I spin around and she throws her head back laughing.

I love to see her laugh, smile. I pull her close again, and we are face to face.

I lean in for a kiss, and she teases me once again by nibbling on my bottom lip.

I am completely under her spell.

"I bet you will be keeping me up all night." I admit, then kiss her hard till I steal her breath away.

"Damn, Baby. Damn." She moans, then leads me off the dance floor towards the exit.

 

 

**Hope you like it!**

**Feel better, Amanda!**


End file.
